Team (Earth-16)
| Last = | HistoryText = Founding Young Justice The Young Justice team was formed when four sidekicks (Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, and Kid Flash) came together hoping to join the Justice League. However, when they discovered they were to be kept at arm's length Speedy left in anger. After the League left for a mission the sidekicks decided to answer an emergency call sent to the League, where they discovered the Super-Boy and made an enemy of Project Cadmus and the mysterious organization known as the Light. In an act of defiance, the four teens banded together to form a team. As a result, the group was officially put together as a covert group to act in ways the Justice League could not, with the Justice League inducting Miss Martian, Martian Manhunter's niece, onto the team. First Missions They were first "tested" against Mister Twister, who the team falsely thought to be their "Den Mother" Red Tornado as Miss Martian could not read his mind. Despite not having a clear leader the team was given their first official mission to recon on Santa Prisca, the one of the biggest illegal narcotics producers, where shipments have all stopped despite factories still running. The Team ended up stuck in a gang war between Kobra's cult and Bane's gang over production of the drug Venom. The Team manages to shut down the factory and production of Venom, but one vial of Venom/Blockbuster formula combination was saved by Sportsmaster. The Team's next mission was guarding transport vans carrying the pieces of Amazo an android built by the thought dead Professor Ivo. The Team failed after Ivo's MONQIs retrieved the pieces and put Amazo back together. The team manages to defeat him when Superboy punches through Amazo's head while he was using Martian Manhunter's phase shift ability so when he switched powers he would rematerialize broken. This mission helps Superboy accept Black Canary as the combat trainer. Green Arrow introduced his 'niece', Artemis, and she joined the team. Artemis must prove herself to the team while protecting Dr. Serling Roquette from the League of Shadows (a mission brought to them by Red Arrow) as she prepares to make a program to counter the FOG. While Professor Ojo disperses the FOG, Sensei sends Cheshire, Black Spider, and Hook to assassinate Dr. Serling Roquette. After defeating Professor Ojo, Hook, and Black Spider, Chesire managed to run but Artemis chased after her. However she gets away upon Artemis recognizing her. Artemis is accepted by the team. Red Arrow confronted her saying he knew that she wasn't who Green Arrow said she was and warned her not to hurt his friends. In a mission given by Red Tornado the Team faced Klarion the Witch Boy and Abra Kadabra to stop them from getting the Helmet of Fate after they kidnapped Dr. Fate's original host. Investigation in Bialya Batman sent the team to Bialya when after the Watchtower picked up an immense power surge in the Bialyaian desert, analysis showed it was non-terrestrial in origin, the Team was told to find what happened there. Miss Martian investigated the camp in camouflage, but her psychic link was picked up by the telepath Psimon who used the link to erase the entire Team's memories in the last 6 months. This made them all forget that the Team was made and caused Superboy who was made under 6 months ago to have nothing but animal instinct attacking everything in sight. Superboy was captured by Psimon and was tortured through electricity to test reactions from the Sphere. Miss Martian begins restoring the Team's memories and confronts Psimon again and with Superboy's help defeats him on the psychic plane. Superboy decides to keep Sphere as a pet. Sneaking into Belle Reave Superboy and Miss Martian go in disguise as the Terror Twins to sneak into Belle Reave to investigate the four ice villains(Killer Frost, Icicle Jr., Captain Cold, and Mr. Freeze) who simultaneously attacked July 4th. Batman believed their goal may have been to be sent to Belle Reave all along. Upon entering Belle Reave they meet their warden Amanda Waller and prison psychiatrist Hugo Strange. Superboy meets Icicle Sr. and discovers his plot to bust everyone out of Belle Reave. Superboy uses Icicle Jr.'s insecurity about his father to trick him into helping Superboy turn the collars back on and defeat the villains. The Riddler managed to escape during the confusion. Home Invasion Upon returning to the cave, Robin and Artemis find that Mount Justice itself has been attacked by two "relatives" of Red Tornado named Red Inferno and Red Torpedo. Artemis and Robin must save the team from the invaders. When Robin is captured, Artemis pretends to surrender, then quickly fires Kid Flash's "souvenir" arrow at the E.M.P. emitter to create a shock-wave that shuts down Red Torpedo and Red Inferno. Red Tornado arrives after hearing that something is wrong at Mount Justice. After making contact with other robots, Red Tornado creates a whirlwind that sucks the air out of the room, leaving the team unconscious. When they wake up, the "Reds" are gone. Already exhausted and rattled after a home turf invasion of The Cave and what had happened to Red Tornado, the team learns that Aqualad withheld vital information that put them all at risk after Superboy overhears Aqualad's conversation with Batman. Batman sends the team and their replacement “den-mother” Captain Marvel to India to investigate bizarre reports of armed animals attacking human beings. They discover that Brain is behind the Venom-enhanced animals. After Brain and Monsieur Mallah escape, the animals are freed from the Venom Collars as Superboy adopts a large genetically enhanced White Wolf that he calls Wolf while Captain Marvel befriends a tiger that he names Tawky Tawny. Fighting the Injustice League When Plant Creatures attack major cities around the world, the team is eager to join the fight alongside the Justice League. Instead, Batman assigns them a still more dangerous task: taking out the Plant Creatures' masters, a secret society of super-villains called the Injustice League (consisting of the Joker, Count Vertigo, Poison Ivy, Atomic Skull, Wotan, Black Adam, and Ultra-Humanite). While the rest of the Team fought the Injustice League, Robin and Miss Martian planted bombs on the antenna plant controlling the plant creatures all over the world. This turned the Injustice Leagues full attention as they easily defeated the Team, Aqualad was forced to use Plan B, he put on the Helmet of Fate. Dr. Fate's power was not enough to defeat the whole Injustice League by himself but the Justice League came and the villains quickly surrendered. After their defeat the Joker uses his Joker/Venom formula from inside the plants to try and kill everyone there, but this is stopped by Dr. Fate. Kent convinced Nabu to release Aqualad from being Dr. Fate. Finding Red Tornado The Team's frustration of not knowing where Red Tornado has gone was reaching is peak when Zatanna was introduced to the Team by her uncle Zatara. The Team was ordered to wait for the League to find Red Tornado and stay put, but they ignored this and "kidnapped" Zatanna so she could go with them. They interrogated Ivo in Belle Reave who would not tell them where T.O. Morrow, the creator of the androids, based at. Zatanna used her magic to make him tell the truth. But T.O. Morrow finished a new relentless android named Red Volcano with all the memories of his older siblings. Red Volcano immediately killed T.O. Morrow who was actually an android, but decided to stay with their father's plan, to activate a giant dormant volcano and kill millions while also surrounding the atmosphere in ash. While Humanity struggled to survive they would build more Red androids and take over the world. Red Tornado convinces his older siblings to become heroes again and and end up killing themselves with Red Volcano in order to stop his plan. Superboy barley managed to grab Red Tornado before he too died. Red Tornado then uses his abilities to stop the volcano before it hits stage 3 potentially saving humanity. Back at Mount Justice Red Tornado revealed he left to find his creator before he would hurt the Team again as he has begun to care about all of them. Ultimate Challenge The Team entered a virtual reality simulation made by Martian Manhunter, while the Team knew this was a training exercise they did not know it was a no win scenario where no matter how well the Team performed the situation would just become worse. Initially in the exercise the entire league is killed by alien invaders leaving Young Justice the last team of heroes. The Team, aware they did not really die, did not grieve and went to take out a single ship in order to steal one of it's weapons that could kill instantly. Wolf is killed when protecting Superboy from the disintegration cannon, as they installed the cannon into the Bio-ship they came under attack by more aliens that killed Artemis. While Miss Martian was aware that she did not really die her subconscious could not tell the difference and her raw psychic power made the rest of the Team forget too. The Team, while in mourning, headed to the Hall of Justice to head to the Watchtower so they could let the world know that there are still heroes fighting for Earth. There they find Martian Manhunter who they now believed died earlier. J'onn went in to wake the Team from this illusion but Miss Martian's raw power was so strong he forgot that this world was fake as well. He unlocks the zeta tube to the Watchtower where the team retreats to after the aliens begin attacking again, Aqualad dies before he can get through the zeta pad. The Team comes up with a plan to take down the mother ship, Superboy attacks the ship from the outside as a distraction as the remaining members of the team sneaked into the ship. Superboy died while they set the bomb on the power core of the ship. The doors are closed before they can get out and Robin orders Miss Martian and Martian Manhunter to leave. Kid Flash and Robin die in the explosion. After all the deaths of M'gann's teammates J'onn remembered why he was there and shocked M'gann out of the exercise by killing her. The entire team was traumatized by their deaths and all of them received therapy from Black Canary. Misplaced The Team and Zatanna was restocking on supplies when Zatara, Red Tornado, and Batman suddenly vanish. Confused the Team tries to contact other adult heroes but none respond, upon checking internet blogs and websites they realize everyone over the age of 18 has disappeared. While Zatanna learns the spell that her father used to find the Injustice League, The Team begins helping the rest of the children get to safe locations and sends a worldwide transmission to every computer, television, and smartphone asking everyone to stay calm and for the elder children to take care of the younger children. Zatanna uses the spell successfully and locates where the source of the magic that caused the adults to disappear. Before they leave Billy Batson appears in the middle of the cave out of nowhere, upon reading his mind Miss Martian discovers that he is Captain Marvel and that adults did not disappear but the world was split in two dimensions, one with only adults one with only children. Being able to become an adult and back to a child, Billy served as a communication between the League and the Team. They simultaneously attack the evil magic users responsible, the Team facing Klarion the Witch Boy and the League facing Wotan, Wizard, Felix Faust, and Blackbriar Thorn. The Team is overpowered by Klarion. Robin and Artemis were knocked unconscious, Superboy was being mauled by Klarion's familiar, and the rest of the Team was being electrocuted. Seeing how desperate the situation was Zatanna put on the Helmet of Fate and became Dr. Fate. Upon Zatara realizing the gem as the weak point in the portal he tells Captain Marvel to inform the Team. Dr. Fate and the Teams combined power is enough to break the barrier and grab the gem as Zatara and Zatanna as Dr. Fate simultaneously combine the world into one again. Dr. Fate refused to leave his host body this time stating the world needs Dr. Fate, Zatara offers his own body as a host for his daughters freedom and Nabu accepts. Zatanna then joins the Team and moves into Mount Justice. Snowstorms During the surprise birthday party for Wally, Batman called for the team to get into winter stealth gear and be ready for mission briefing. The snowstorm that was happening all over America were being caused by five ice fortresses flying in the sky, the Team and the League would fight together to destroy them. Superboy took the Supercycle to meet with the Batplane at Ice Fortress one and dropped of Robin and Aqualad and continued to Ice Fortress two with Wolf to fight with Black Canary and Red Tornado. Miss Martian, Artemis, and Zatanna used the Bio-ship to attack Ice Fortress three along side Green Arrow and Martian Manhunter. The other two ice fortresses were handled by other Leaugers. With all conventional methods of travel down due to the weather Kid Flash was to take a heart needed for a transplant cross country. On the way he is attacked by Vandal Savage, who delays him for some time. Kid Flash reaches the hospital only to be informed by a doctor that Perdita, child queen of Vlativa already passed away and takes the heart from him. Kid Flash realizes he's been tricked, and stops the doctor, a henchmen of Count Vertigo (Perdita's uncle who plots to let her die and take the throne). Kid Flash manages to retrieve the heart and get it to the doctors. However, it is reported on the news that Perdita died during the operation. Count Vertigo approaches Kid Flash in his hospital room and gloats over his success. It is revealed that Perdita is alive with Kid Flash having faked the news and tricked him into confessing. Perdita revokes Vertigo's diplomatic immunity and he is arrested. Biyalian presence in Qurac The democratically elected president of Qurac, Rumman Harjavti a known fair wise humanitarian, began supporting Queen Bee's baseless claim that Qurac and Biyalia were originally one nation in ancient times and to unify under Queen Bee's rule. The citizens of Qurac were outraged knowing of Queen Bee's treatment of her citizens but Harajavti censored press, silenced all protest, and invited Biyalian forces into Qurac to enforce martial law. With Aqualad helping Aquaman with another mission Robin lead the Team to discover what was causing Harjavti's radical change of policy. On the Biyalia and Qurac border the Team saved Garfield Logan and his mother Marie Logan from a stampede after Biyalian tanks crossed the border. They Biyalians attacked them again and Logan was hurt and needed a blood transplant, Miss Martian was able to change her blood to Garfield's blood type and his life was saved. The Team notices Psimon in a press conference held by Harjavti and come to the conclusion that he is being manipulated by Psimon. They sneak in to rescue Harjavti but are ambushed by Biyalian soldiers with Apocalypse weaponry. Miss Martian leaves to confront Psimon while the team defeats their ambushers. Harjavti now in control of himself expels Queen Bee and her army from Qurac. Red Arrow joins the Team Green Arrow convinced that Red Arrow should join the Team before joining the Justice League to set an example for the rest of the Team. He received his first mission with the Team while Robin and Batman were busy in Gotham. Sportsmaster was spotted going through Louis Armstrong New Orleans International Airport in street clothes, the Team's mission was to find out what he was up to. A small squad was sent instead of the entire team consisting of Kid Flash, Aqualad, and Red Arrow, however Artemis decided she would also go on the mission with them. Sportsmaster began riding on a speedboat followed by Red Arrow on a wave runner, Aqualad underwater, Kid Flash on land, and Artemis in the Bio-Ship all at a discrete distances. When Sportsmaster stopped and got on land Red Arrow ordered the others to maintain positions while he got a closer look. Artemis ignored these orders and followed Red Arrow and got by ambushed Cheshire. Red Arrow goes to help Artemis and Cheshire iniquitously radios Sportsmaster to warn him. A train drives by a a suitcase is thrown out and given to him. As Sportsmaster gets away Kid Flash arrives to help, Red Arrow then leaves to follow Sportmaster. Sportmaster quickly removes the tracker on his ship and throws bombs at Red Arrow and Aqualad allowing him to get away meanwhile Cheshire also managed to escape during her fight. However Artemis put a tracker on Cheshire's sword and also put one on the train. She told the other members to follow the tracker on the train so that she could take down the villains alone to prove herself to the team. Red Arrow not trusting her followed her and fought along side her but Klarion's spell allowed all of the villains to escape. The mission was a failure. Advanced weapon technology was being stolen in factories throughout Europe, with each theft coincides with stops made by The Haley Circus, Batman sends Robin, Miss Martian, Superboy, Artemis, and Red Arrow undercover to catch the thieves. agent Faraday was investigating the case, he believes Haley is responsible. Robin finds a factory with similar technology stolen and watches over it at night with the Team. The Team traps and surrounds the thief who is in disguise and displays numerous acrobatic skills as well as other circus tricks. The fire started by the thief causes an explosion and he gets away. The team begins to suspect the whole circus may be involved as the thief had shown skills that only certain performers would be able to do, but Robin gets angry at the accusation the Haley maybe behind all this. A call from Kid Flash reveals that this is not an official mission given by Batman but a mission Robin gave the Team himself to prove Haley's innocence. Robin realizes that Miss Martian got the same flu he and other performers had been getting after also being touched by a performer named Ray. Upon investigating his room they realize Ray was the thief and split up to catch him. Robin finds Haley typed up in his room, who confirms it was Ray who did this to him. Miss Martian finds herself unable to use her powers which leads robin to the conclusion that Ray is actually The Parasite who can adsorb peoples physical abilities, strengths and super powers. He then takes Superboy's powers while he was using a shield to suppress his human DNA giving him full Kryptonian powers, which in turn gave The Parasite full Kryptonian powers. He then flies away with the stolen materials. During the fight however Robin managed the pick the Parasites pocket and steal his flash-drive which revealed that he has been stealing for Intergang to gather parts for a weapon that can generate black holes. The Team the goes to the place where the last part necessary for the weapon is at and find the Parasite with a completed version of the weapon which is being started up. As Robin comes up with a plan, Superboy, in anger due to shields, attacks Parasite ruining their cover. Despite the surprise advantage Superboy's powers are quickly adsorbed again. During Miss Martian's distraction Artemis and Red Arrow surround him in fire giving him great pain, as he also has Martians weaknesses He collapses and Robin shuts down the machine when Faraday shows up and arrests Parasite with an inhibitor collar. | Equipment = | Transportation = Martian Bio-Ship, Super-Cycle | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = *Contrary to the name of the show and the team from the comics, the Team has never been referred to as "Young Justice". | Links = }} Category:2010 Team Debuts